


По ту сторону зеркала

by Evichii, timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mysticism, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: — Что если я скажу, что сегодня ночью общалась с твоим астральным телом?
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 4





	1. 001

Если бы вы попросили одноклассников Кэти Холт описать её, то первое, что ответили бы двадцать два процента из них — безэмоциональная. Семьдесят пять процентов спросили бы: «Кто это вообще?», оставшиеся (три человека) признались бы, что считают её стервой. В общем и целом, последнее утверждение недалеко от правды, в отличие от первого.  
Кэти не чужды эмоции. Ежеминутно она ощущает огромный их спектр, скачущий между эйфорией от решённой задачи до брезгливости к прилюдно демонстрирующим свои отношения парочкам.  
Испытывает ли она эмоции? О да. Показывает ли она их? Нет. Выставлять напоказ что-то, помимо превосходства над другими, вообще не про Кэти.

Даже когда любимый старший брат уезжал в свой крутой университет, она не смогла как следует расстроиться. Ей было больно, очень. Кэти не хотела признавать, что уже не будет как раньше, что они выросли и вряд ли снова будут играть в безумных учёных в своей секретной лаборатории, которую соорудили ещё детьми из всякого хлама в подвале старой заброшки. Не хотела отпускать его. Уже скучала, хоть он даже порог ещё не переступил. Но её лицо было безучастным, к чему брат отнёсся с юмором, а мать посмотрела на неё с немым осуждением. Отец обнял тогда их всех, и сказал словами всё то, что не смогла сказать Кэти.  
После, оставшись одна в своей комнате, она позволила себе поплакать.

У неё в целом с выражением чувств не клеится. Вот почему она точно помнит, как девятого апреля, в десять пятьдесят три вечера по Гринвичу, в подвале заброшенного здания на юго-западе Уэйтс-авеню впервые закричала от ужаса.

— Эй, я не настолько страшный, — парень перед ней выглядит оскорблённым. _Смертельно._ Дует губы, вскидывает острый подбородок и скрещивает руки на груди.

Справедливости ради, он смазливый до отвращения, даже в такой… форме.  
Полупрозрачной.

— Т-ты призрак?! — спрашивает Кэти чересчур громко, отчего парень морщится.

— М, не думаю. Я вполне себе живой, просто гуляю тут ночами, вот и всё.

Страх отступает; его сменяют интерес к неизведанному пополам с возмущением от вторжения в личное пространство. Вместо того, чтобы взять себя в руки и с деловитым видом начать задавать вопросы, как сделал бы брат, она даёт эмоциям волю. Тычет пальцем, чувствуя, как щёки горят от злости:

— Это ненаучно! Никто не гуляет ночами сквозь стены в… бестелесном состоянии!

— Ну я же здесь?

— Значит, ты ненаучная хрень. Или всё же призрак, выбирай.

— А призраки, по-твоему, хрень очень научная?

Кэти открывает рот, чтобы продолжить спор, и тут же захлопывает обратно. Парапсихологию за науку она не считает, так что замечание по делу. Между тем этот не-призрак улыбается и взбирается на её стол с видом победителя, занимающего пьедестал. Любопытство побеждает, так что Кэти оставляет при себе раздражение и игнорирует отвратительно довольное лицо над головой.

— Как ты не проваливаешься сквозь?

— На самом деле это сложно. Приходится воображать поверхность под собой, иначе, — он вытягивает вверх руки, и теперь над столом оказываются только они и взлохмаченная макушка, обрезанная по лоб, — вот. Здорово, правда?

— Жутко, — не соглашается она. — И ненормально.

— Ненормально одной сидеть в стрёмном подвале ночью. Что ты тут вообще делаешь?

— Проект по химии, — отвечает Кэти и в очередной раз замолкает, когда парень возвращается обратно на стол.

_Она его знает._ Видит постоянно в коридорах школы, окружённого такими же смазливыми парнями и девушками. Он из тех, кто участвует во всём сразу, посещает миллион кружков и кого директор ставит в пример, когда школьный психолог в очередной раз пытается влить тебя в социум. Заноза в заднице, если коротко. Макклейн, если ещё короче.  
Будь в нём хоть какой-то цвет, кроме дымчатого белого, Кэти сообразила бы быстрее.

Она его узнает, но, кажется, он не узнаёт. Или делает вид, что не узнаёт. В этом он такой же, как большинство.  
Кэти решается задать вопрос, который должна была задать с самого начала:

— Что ты вообще такое?

— «Кто», а не «что». Это обидно, вообще-то.

— И всё же?

— Без понятия. — Макклейн заводит руки за голову, делает вид, что откидывается к стене, но до неё остаётся дюймов пять. — Даже имени своего не помню. Вообще ничего. Наверное, это странно?

— Странно быть нематериальным. — Кэти проводит рукой горизонтальную линию, и вместо того, чтобы упереться в бок Макклейна, ладонь проходит сквозь. — Амнезия явление вполне распространённое.

— Ты забавная.

Вот уж вряд ли. Это одно из последних качеств, которое она могла бы себе приписать, но Кэти решает не переубеждать его раньше времени.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане, любезно сообщая, что до привычного визита родителей в её комнату с пожеланиями доброй ночи осталось ни много ни мало двадцать минут. Выругавшись, Кэти сметает вещи в рюкзак и в спешке выключает старые гирлянды, которые служат здесь источником света.

— Что, я уже тебе надоел?

— Нет, — признаётся Кэти неожиданно для самой себя. — Просто… дела.

— Тогда хотя бы скажи своё имя. Своё назвать не могу, к сожалению.

Кэти знает. Точнее, припоминает — дурацкое, Лиам или Ллойд, что-то такое — но ничего не говорит. Может, глубоко в душе надеется, что так разговор не оборвётся после пары фраз, она и сама не в курсе. Или в курсе, только признаться ещё и в этом не готова, даже себе. _Особенно_ себе.

— Пидж, — говорит она, стискивая в руке лямку рюкзака. — Меня зовут Пидж.

— Тогда доброй ночи, Пидж.

***

Хрена с два она добрая. Пидж не может уснуть и в конце-концов возвращается в подвал, именуемый «Сверхсекретной лабораторией Холтов».  
Разумеется, только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что Макклейна там нет.

— Ну конечно, — говорит она вслух, освещая узкие проходы фонариком телефона, — может, я и правда уже сошла с ума от одиночества.

— Бу?

Пидж вскрикивает и бьёт рукой в сторону звука. Кулак пролетает сквозь ехидное лицо, не встретив сопротивления. Похоже, Макклейну весело.

— Всё же хорошо, что я не из плоти и крови. Это было бы очень больно, так, для справки. Синяк бы остался.

— И ты его заслужил. Нельзя так подкрадываться к живым людям.

— Технически, я не могу «подкрадываться». Ну, ты понимаешь. Но если для тебя это так важно, то давай я буду проговаривать звуки ходьбы? Типа, «топ-топ-топ, я сзади», как тебе?

— Ужасно, — несмотря на сказанное, Пидж смеётся, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время. Макклейн дёргает уголком губ.

— Ну вот, другое дело. Больше улыбок, меньше размахивания кулаками. Такое нравится, как ты там сказала, «живым людям».

Пидж больше не смеётся. Он ведь показался ей… милым? На какое-то время. Совсем короткое. Пара секунд помутнения рассудка, не более.  
Придурок этот Макклейн. И зачем она вернулась только.

— Не хочу слушать наставления от астральных сущностей.

— Ого, ты теперь так меня классифицируешь?

— Я ещё не решила, как тебя классифицировать. Но ты точно не призрак, так что побудешь «астральной сущностью».

— Слишком длинное название. И не крутое. О, может лучше «Астро-мэн»? Типа как у супергероев.

Супергерой, он-то? И что же он будет делать, забалтывать врагов до смерти и заставлять их гореть со стыда своими дерьмовыми подкатами? Нет, точно нет.  
Придирчиво окинув его взглядом, Пидж поправляет очки.

— «Астро-бой», разве что. Не дорос ещё до «мэна».

— Сойдёт.

Макклейн неслышно парит за ней, пока Пидж зажигает свет в лаборатории, а затем приземляется на самодельный диван, представляющий из себя два потрёпанных матраса и старый ковёр поверх. Сама она занимает стул на колёсиках — пожалуй, самый роскошный предмет здесь — и раскладывает на столе тетради, готовясь записывать.

— У меня будут брать интервью? Да я почти звезда, — не без гордости говорит Макклейн. Вообще так и есть, но ему пока не нужно этого знать.

— Не совсем. Хочу провести исследование. Итак, первый вопрос…

— Стой, — теперь его голос звучит иначе. Отдаляется, всё дальше с каждым мгновением, — кажется, я немного исчезаю.

Не «немного», а так и есть. Его силует размывается в воздухе, и в один момент исчезает совсем. От него остаётся лишь подвешенный вздох, как несказанное слово.  
Пидж окликает его. Зовёт, тихо, а потом всё громче. Бродит по всему зданию с фонариком телефона, ожидая нового дурацкого прикола, но нет.

Она ждёт час. Два. Три, пока мобильный не сообщает о том, что уже шесть утра и ей пора бы вернуться в постель.  
Прокляв Макклейна и себя на много поколений вперёд, Пидж второй раз за ночь гасит свет в лаборатории.

***

Невыспавшаяся и злая, она хлопает дверцей шкафчика в коридоре школы. Стайка глупых, по экспертному мнению Пидж, чирлидерш замолкают, обращая на неё своё драгоценное внимание. Конечно же, Макклейн среди них, кто бы сомневался. Теперь он не прозрачный — вполне себе настоящий, с сияющей здоровьем смуглой кожей, чуть взлохмаченными каштановыми волосами и отвратительной тупой улыбкой.

— Чего это с ней? — спрашивает он вполголоса, но Пидж всё равно слышит.

— Ты про Холт? Забей, она всегда такая.

Это вот тоже обидно. Ещё обиднее из-за того, что это правда.  
Как бы то ни было, Макклейн пожимает плечами и возвращается к разговору с девушками. Будто её тут и нет вовсе, и всех этих ночных приключений тоже не было.  
Будто ему не было с ней весело.

Взяв себя в руки, Пидж шагает в сторону чирлидерш и хватает Макклейна за рукав.

— На пару слов, — поясняет она для него, утягивая за собой.

— И ты пойдёшь? — возмущается одна из девушек. — Лэнс?

Точно, «Лэнс». Почти угадала.

— Я на минутку! — Он делает дурацкий жест пальцами, будто стреляет из пистолета, и, ладно, это ещё отвратительнее чем всё, что было до. Когда он смотрит на Пидж, то вся его демонстративная альфа-самцовость испаряется. — Прости, мы знакомы?

— Издеваешься? — шипит она.

— Хорошо, я понял, Холт. А имя, дай мне секунду, Кейли? Извини, совсем не выспался, как проснулся в три ночи, так и не смог уснуть больше.

Пидж отпускает ткань его кофты, осознавая несколько вещей сразу.  
Первая — тот, призрачный Лэнс, исчез в три ночи; примерно тогда же проснулся Лэнс живой. Она была близка в своей классификации.  
Вторая — его удивление искреннее, это чувствуется. Он не помнит ничего о похождении своего астрального тела, или что-вообще-это-нахрен-такое.  
Третье — он действительно красив. Не её тип, совсем, но объективную привлекательность не отнять. Может ли это стать проблемой? Вряд ли. Они из слишком разных миров. Возможно, буквально.

— Кэти, — поправляет она, чувствуя, как что-то в ней затухает, так и не вспыхнув.

— Кэти. Кэти Холт, я запомню, ха-ха, — наигранный и фальшивый смех. Больше неловкий, из-за чего теперь неловко ей самой. — Так что ты хотела?

Пора идти ва-банк. Всё или ничего.  
Ей нечего терять в любом случае.

— Что если я скажу, что сегодня ночью общалась с твоим астральным телом?

Лэнс молчит долгие секунды. Сводит брови к переносице, щурит глаза, будто ждёт пояснения шутки, только это не шутка. Когда он понимает это, то делает шаг назад.

— Понятно, ты сумасшедшая. Вся эта астрология мне мне неинтересна, прости.

— Эзотерика, скорее.

— Тем более. Эм, не подходи ко мне больше, ладно?

Помахав на прощание, Лэнс, не спуская с неё глаз, пятится к шкафчикам. Смотрит ещё какое-то время, пока его не окликают чирлидерши.  
Пидж идёт в класс физики и утыкается лбом в стол.

Может, Лэнс прав, и она рехнулась.


	2. 010

Спустя неделю ситуация меняется. Немного, но всё же.  
Те, кто в принципе обращали внимание на Кэти Холт, считали, что та стала ещё скрытнее, чем раньше. И язвительнее, конечно же. Самые внимательные заметили круги под глазами и подумали, что она просто учится больше обычного в преддверии экзаменов. Одна романтичная натура, впрочем, решила, что даже Холт не устояла перед весенней любовной лихорадкой.

У Кэти и правда любовная лихорадка, самая настоящая. Правда, речь идёт, что бы там эта натура ни думала, о любви к науке.

Всё свободное время Кэти Холт расписано почти по минутам. Бóльшая его часть посвящена штудированию книг и статей, так или иначе затрагивающих нематериальное. Около трети тратится на попытки создать прибор, который сможет это вот нематериальное хоть как-нибудь зафиксировать. Незначительный остаток приходится уделять этому Макклейну, чтобы не мешал и не дулся. Обиженный Макклейн ещё невыносимее обычного.

— Всё возишься с этой штуковиной? — спрашивает он, просочившись сквозь стол. Пидж ведёт плечом, продолжая припаивать контакты к схеме.

— Мне эту «штуковину» сдавать скоро, а она ещё тесты не прошла.

— Отстой. Ненавижу дедлайны. Никогда в них не укладывался. Вроде бы.

— Так ты из тех, кто всегда всё оставляет на последнюю ночь?

— Точно! Кажется, я как-то дописывал сочинение прямо перед уроком, в классе, и даже получил за него «B». С минусом, но «B»! — Макклейн потрясённо ахает, добавляя: — А вдруг я гений?

От смеха трясутся плечи, и Пидж едва не промахивается паяльником. Ей… весело?

— Ну вот. — Картинно взмахнув полами длинной призрачной куртки, Макклейн прокручивается вокруг себя. — Моя работа на этом закончена.

— Но ведь ты ничего не сделал.

— Неправда. Ты улыбнулась, я всё видел.

Странно, но это так. Щёки малость покалывает из-за непривычного напряжения мышц, а Макклейн выглядит так, будто он хренов Геракл и только что совершил тринадцатый подвиг.

Когда она сказала об этом брату, тот назвал её умницей. О причине улыбки Пидж, впрочем, умолчала — Мэтт говорил за двоих, если не за троих. В основном жаловался на скучные лекции в универе, уверяя, что в школе было лучше, чему она не то чтобы верила. В перерывах он просил у кого-то: «сейчас-сейчас, ещё минуту», и Пидж решила не отвлекать его больше. Сослалась на срочные дела и бросила трубку, после чего обняла подушку. Уткнулась в неё носом, вдыхая приторный запах цветочного кондиционера, и отключилась прямо так, вымотанная нерешённой загадкой.

***

— Говорят, это девушка, которая погибла в аварии.

— Какая, нахрен, авария? Это Белая леди, та самая, которая была дочкой графа, и которую насильно выдали замуж за старика.

— Разве это не парень, который выпил яд, решив, что его любимая мертва, и он, типа, до сих пор её ищет?

— Нет, это уже из Шекспира. Ты уже заучилась совсем, скоро будешь как Холт.

Кэти пропускает это мимо ушей, пряча случайную улыбку за дверцей шкафчика.  
Похоже, до того, как осесть в ССЛХ, Макклейн успел пошататься по округе и попугать местных. Круто, Кэти бы тоже обязательно так сделала, умей она выходить из тела.

Чёрт, Макклейн.

— Да?

Проморгавшись, Кэти оборачивается, чтобы понять: Макклейн стоит прямо перед ней. Вполне материальный, самую малость взъерошенный. Только сейчас она в полной мере осознаёт разницу в росте. Он выше на сколько, одну голову, две? Зачем только такой вымахал?

— Прости? — спрашивает она, отойдя от лёгкого потрясения.

— Ты меня по фамилии позвала. Подумал, что тебе что-то от меня нужно.

Технически, очень, но эта его форма не интересует её от слова совсем. Кэти качает головой, удобнее перехватывая лямки рюкзака. Макклейн снова хмурится.

— Тогда я, эм. Пойду. — Он делает шаг назад, а Кэти зачем-то зеркалит движение.

Всё же непривычно видеть его таким. Не в том смысле, что из плоти и крови, а, скорее, таким помятым. Взгляд цепляет заломанный ворот рубашки, кое-как заправленный её край за пояс джинс и неаккуратно завязанные шнурки. Это странно. Если тот астральный Макклейн уже неделю торчит в лаборатории вместе с Пидж почти до самого утра, значит, материальный Лэнс ровно столько же спит. Небось крепким здоровым сном, сладко посапывая. Она искренне завидует.

— Как спится? — срывается с языка чуть громче нужного. Кто-то оборачивается даже, но ей нет до этого дела. Макклейн щурится так, будто подозревает Холт в ответственности за преступление национального масштаба.

— Ужасно. А тебе-то какое дело?

Хм, нелогично. По-хорошему стоило бы изучить обоих, в частности их влияние друг на друга. Узнать, воспринимает ли материальный Макклейн увиденное Макклейном астральным как сны. Выяснить, как сильна их связь и существуют ли побочные эффекты, но эти вопросы придётся отложить. Сначала нужно разобраться в природе этой околопризрачной сущности, а там уже скорректировать вектор исследований. Да, так будет вернее.

— Просто интересно, — Кэти предельно честна, однако, судя по реакции, Макклейн не очень-то ей верит.

— Ты странная.

Наконец-то до него дошло. Это куда ближе, чем «забавная».  
Ей по непонятным причинам смешно, и только поэтому она добавляет идиотское:

— Я с твоим духом общаюсь. Забыл уже, что ли?

Разницы быть не должно, однако материальный Макклейн закатывает глаза эффектнее. Возможно, ей действительно стоит поспать как следует.

— Ну да, совсем из головы вылетело. Не удивлюсь, если в рюкзаке ты таскаешь плазменный пылесос, или что там у Венкмана было.

— Это наш одноклассник? — удивляется Кэти и мигом прикусывает язык, но уже поздно: Макклейн закатывает глаза ещё дальше, чем в прошлый раз. Чудо, что она вообще соображает, с таким-то режимом сна.

— Ты точно поехавшая.

На этом их общение заканчивается. С материальным Макклейном, разумеется. А с астральным ей ещё предстоит объясняться ночью. Хотя кто он такой, чтобы перед ним объясняться? Макклейн ей не бойфренд, они не друзья, и даже знакомыми их можно назвать с натяжкой. Это её подвал (не юридически, но духовно), она туда никого не звала, и ещё надо выяснить, какого чёрта этот недо-призрак вообще там забыл.  
В общем, не ему кидать ей предъявы, вот что она для себя решает, когда засыпает на последней обязательной литературе.

***

Сонная Кэти Холт днём, безумная учёная Пидж ночью. Ханна Монтана мира науки.  
«Штуковина», как назвал прибор Лэнс, он же «Плазмосканер версии 1.0», как назвала его Пидж, почти готов. Осталось протестировать и поработать над внешним видом, конечно же. В ящиках должна быть изолента приятного зелёного оттенка, и, может, там найдётся пара тонких пластин для рукоятки. Но это потом. Сейчас она сдвигает защитные очки на лоб; под рёбрами гудит в предвкушении.

Пидж на пороге открытия. В шаге от признания и славы. Настоящая учёная, как мечтала. Круче, чем брат. Возможно, круче, чем отец.  
В её руках прибор, который перевернёт науку с ног на голову. Заставит переосмыслить фундаментальные понятия, даст старт исследованиям в совершенно новой области. И это она его собрала. _Она_.

— Ого, никогда тебя такой довольной не видел. Закончила, что ли?

Разумеется, Лэнс уже тут как тут. Склоняется над плечом, зависнув в воздухе, пытается рассмотреть плазмосканер внимательнее. Будто правда понимает в этом что-то. Нелепость.

— Закончила. — Она чувствует, что больше скалится, чем на самом деле улыбается, но предвкушение, трепещущее в груди бабочками, слишком сладкое. — А теперь замри.

Тонкие электромагнитные усы плазмосканера колеблются, пока не останавливаются ровно напротив Лэнса. Индикатор мерцает в истерике, стрелка на шкале переваливает за границу, вибрация отдаёт в ладонь. На этот раз она от прибора, и это значит лишь одно.  
 _Работает_.

— Что за хрень?! — Лэнс отшатывается, обхватив себя руками.

— Я тебя сканирую. Не дёргайся, мне нужны стабильные показатели.

— Подожди, что? Ты, типа, эксперимент ставишь? Надо мной?

Пидж знала, что Лэнс тупой, но не думала, что настолько.

— Видишь тут ещё кого-нибудь? Сказала же, не дёргайся.

— Нет.

Он перелетает от неё к облезлому железному шкафу у двери. Мог бы сквозь стену просочиться, однако держится на виду — снова показушничает. Привлекает внимание. Играет с ней. У неё нет времени на игры: прямо сейчас Пидж совершает открытие мирового масштаба, некогда ей разбираться с очередными закидонами школьной выскочки.  
Когда она подходит ближе, Лэнс перелетает в другой угол.

— Пидж, я сказал «нет». — Его тон непривычно строгий. Жёсткий. Пидж не впечатлена.

— А я сказала тебе не дёргаться. Проблемы?

— Я тебе не подопытная крыса, ясно?

С ним всегда так. Она почти забыла, что Макклейн — обычный самовлюблённый заносчивый мудак. Стал бы невзрачный драгоценный камень ныть, попав в руки ювелиру?

— Да завали уже. Всё, что от тебя требуется — постоять пару минут спокойно. Или ты даже на это не способен?

Лэнс щурится. Он зол. _По-настоящему_. Пидж впервые его таким видит.

— Не в этом дело.

— Тогда в чём, уж соизволь объяснить?

— Не думал, что такое в принципе нужно кому-то объяснять. Ты даже не спросила меня, согласен ли я на эти… эксперименты.

Она слишком многим пожертвовала. Слишком много на кону и слишком много бессонных ночей было. Нянчиться с Макклейном в её планы не входило и входить не будет, сопли вытирать она ему не собирается, и вокруг него на цыпочках ходить, упрашивая, она не будет тоже.

— Да кому нужно твоё согласие? Ты понятия не имеешь, какой вклад в науку…

— Срать я хотел на твою науку! — перебивает он сразу же. Держит паузу прежде, чем продолжить: — Так друзья не делают, Пидж.

По ощущениям будто начался ливень, очень локальный, ровно над её головой. Температура опустилась ниже всяких норм, а капли уже и не капли совсем, а ледяные шипы. Воздух из лаборатории откачали, оставили их двоих в полном вакууме, но если для Лэнса разница вряд ли есть, то Пидж натурально задохнётся, прямо сейчас.  
Чтобы не умереть, она открывает рот.

— С каких пор мы друзья?

На лице Лэнса целая палитра эмоций, распознать каждую ей не удаётся. Что распознаётся точно, так это неверие и _разочарование_.  
Он опускает голову; бестелесные руки повисают вдоль бёдер.

— Вот как. Тогда, ну. Удачи с твоими супер-важными исследованиями.

Усы плазмосканера разъезжаются в стороны, стрелка возвращается к нулю, индикатор перестаёт мерцать.  
Пидж стоит посреди пустой лаборатории совсем одна.  
И она знает, что Макклейн больше не вернётся. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни после.


	3. 011

Всё возвращается на круги своя, и это лучшее, что случается с Кэти Холт за последнее время. У неё появляется время на учёбу, зависание на форумах — даже немного на побездельничать остаётся — но самое главное, появляется время на сон. Это время она проводит за пересчётом тонких линий чуть потрескавшейся краски на потолке.

Она просто уже привыкла не спать ночью, вот и всё.  
Никакого отношения к Макклейну это не имеет. Кэти о нём не думает даже.

За окнами светает. По лужайке за домом ползёт туман, оставляя за собой крупные капли росы. Кажется, что вот-вот он соберётся плотнее, так, чтобы можно было различить очертание куртки. Что пожмёт плечами, помашет ей рукой и…  
Кэти опускает штору и забирается под одеяло. Трещины возле шкафа ещё недосчитаны.

Часы в школе тянутся невыносимо медленно. Стук секундной стрелки оглушает в тишине контрольной, которую Кэти дописала семнадцать минут назад.  
Через ряд от неё сидит Макклейн. То и дело переворачивает лист с заданием, ерошит волосы, лишь время от времени отмечая ответы. Раздражает её так, что хочется встать и кричать изо всех сил.  
Звонок ощущается спасением. Холт сдаёт контрольную и выходит из класса как можно быстрее.

Вечером звонит брат, но Кэти не берёт трубку. Отговаривается смс-кой о плохом самочувствии — Мэтт поймёт.  
Он-то поймёт, а вот она не понимает совершенно. Объясняет себе своё состояние малым количеством мелатонина и большим — кортизола. Забирается в комнату брата, чтобы позаимствовать у него маску для сна в попытке вернуться к здоровому человеческому ритму. Вместе с маской Кэти прихватывает аромалампу и старый плеер с расслабляющей музыкой.  
Ничего из этого не помогает.

В лаборатории пусто. Гирлянды привычно освещают небольшую комнату мягким светом, стул привычно скрипит и привычно цепляется колёсиками за разбросанные по полу провода. Инструменты лежат на привычных местах. Ничего не поменялось, совершенно. Разве что она сама, но это было бы так глупо, верно?

До научной выставки не так много времени, а у неё всё ещё нет материала. Плазмосканер проект провальный, с самого начала понятно было. И на что она только надеялась. Пора бы выбросить этот хлам и заняться настоящей наукой, как она всегда хотела.  
Пидж закатывает рукава и склоняется над блокнотом для наброска нового проекта.  
Плазмосканер она не выбрасывает, но убирает с глаз подальше. Не то чтобы она надеется на что-то, просто жалко провода со схемами.

Даже погода не располагает. Весь следующий день пасмурно, накрапывает едва-едва, словно дождь не может решить, начаться ему уже или нет. До лаборатории Пидж идёт без зонта и промокает так, что толстовка остаётся сухой только под лямками рюкзака. Мокрые волосы вьются сильнее обычного, цепляются за треснувшую дужку очков, которые давно пора бы заменить. Не то чтобы ей в принципе нужны были очки. Они принадлежат Мэтту — точнее, принадлежали, пока он не оставил их ей на память перед отъездом. Линзы в них Пидж заменила сама и с тех пор с ними не расставалась.  
С удивлением Пидж вертит очки в пальцах. Она никогда не считала себя сентиментальной, но кто бы мог подумать.

Взгляд то и дело падает на тёмный дверной проём — в нём никто не появляется. Ни кто-то бестелесный, ни кто-то из плоти и крови. Пидж снова одна, и привыкать к этому второй раз куда больнее, чем в первый.  
Она достаёт из ящика плазмосканер — тот лежит на столе неподвижный. Его индикаторы в покое, только свет гирлянд отражается от пластин тусклыми бликами.  
В груди тяжело. Будто изнутри укрыло лёгкие чем-то холодным и липким, не позволяя сделать и вдох. Горло сковало ледяным обручем, а в носу предательски щиплет.

Мэтт бы назвал это совестью. Пидж считает, что это груз незаконченного дела.  
Исследование нужно завершить. Даже если ради этого ей придётся извиниться перед Макклейном.

***

Наверное, Кэти уже прожгла в спине Макклейна дыру — тот оборачивался уже дважды с немым вопросом: «Да что?!». Хотела бы она ответить. Правда хотела бы.  
Извиняться перед Макклейном реальным смысла нет, а где искать астрального — она без малейшего понятия.

Лэнс болтал столько, что попробуй заткни. На деле оказалось, что ничего полезного о себе он не говорил. Не вспомнил ещё, возможно. Он всегда приходил сам, всегда первым начинал разговоры, всегда вертелся рядом. Теперь нет ни его, ни обратного адреса.  
Их связь всегда была односторонней, и Пидж потребовалось поссориться с ним, чтобы понять это.

Остаток ночи она проводит за безрезультатным сканированием окрестностей. Как бы ни хотелось списать всё на неисправность, она знает: прибор в порядке, Кэти Холт — нет.  
Она не в порядке и на грани того, чтобы разрыдаться из-за своей беспомощности в простых человеческих отношениях.  
Нихрена они не простые, впрочем.

— Эй, Холт.

Хоть Макклейн садится на ступени рядом, всё равно приходится поднять голову. Он держит дистанцию, и Кэти прекрасно видит, как ему некомфортно из-за этого. Даже будучи бестелесным, он крутился возле неё на расстоянии вытянутой руки. В отличие от Кэти, Макклейн тактильный до жути. Происходящее сейчас может означать только одно: она бесит его так же, как и он её.

Его выражение лица меняется с раздражённого на обеспокоенное. Внимательный взгляд Кэти едва ли выдерживает.

— Что?

— Хотел спросить, какое плохое зло я тебе сделал, раз ты целый день на меня волком смотришь, но тут, видимо, что-то другое.

 _Чел, ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия_.

— Чего случилось-то? — продолжает Макклейн.

— А тебе не плевать? — срывается с языка раньше, чем мысль сформировывается окончательно. Кажется, это называют «те же грабли». К её счастью, Макклейн лишь вскидывает бровь.

— Просто не могу смотреть, как кто-то грустит. Так тебе нужны свободные уши или нет?

Мимо проходят пара ребят из параллели — Кэти помнит их лица, но не знает имён, несмотря на то, что весь прошлый год они были в одном классе по физике. Она сама не идёт на контакт. Никогда не шла. Закрывалась от всех тех немногих, кто пытался, и продолжает делать это опять, сейчас, когда ей действительно нужна помощь.

— Я с другом поссорилась, — с трудом выдавливает она из себя, отводя взгляд. — Не знаю, что делать.

— Вау. Эм, не в том смысле «вау», что у тебя есть друзья, оказывается, а в том, что ты мне рассказала. Я думал, ты опять язвить начнёшь, или там какую-нибудь паранормальную хрень задвинешь, или…

Кэти закатывает глаза. На что только надеялась.  
Она собирается встать, чтобы уйти в класс, но Макклейн ловит её за рюкзак.

— Прости-прости, я всё, больше не буду. Сильно вы поссорились?

— Наверное. Я сказала, что мы не друзья, а он пожелал мне удачи и ушёл.

— Ого. Это прям… серьёзно.

— Догадалась уже.

— Так вы всё же друзья или нет?

Хороший вопрос, но ответа на него у Кэти нет. Она не считает его другом. Лэнс Макклейн — сверхценный объект для исследований, не более. К её сожалению, его не выйдет посадить в клетку и спокойно изучать, изредка подкармливая. Заноза в заднице, по-другому и не скажешь, но заноза золотая. Её не вынешь — остаётся только приспособиться.  
Пидж всегда устанавливала правила сама. Пришло время сыграть по чужим.

— Друзья. Я на эмоциях глупостей наговорила и теперь жалею.

Макклейн хлопает её по плечу. Сочувствующе улыбается, кивает, будто понимает хоть что-то, а у Кэти уже нет сил злиться.

— Как думаешь, если я извинюсь — он меня простит? — спрашивает она, продолжая подыгрывать.

— Если вы действительно друзья, то простит. Ну, я бы простил.

 _Это ключ_. С самого начала им был, прямо у неё в руках.

— Слушай, а вот ты бы что делал, если бы с другом поссорился?

— То есть, если бы был тем самым другом? — веселится Макклейн, не понимая, как прав. Кэти смотрит на него со всей серьёзностью. — Не знаю. Наверное, торчал бы в своей комнате и смотрел бы грустные фильмы, заедая их начос с гуакамоле.

— Королева драмы.

— Это называется «забота о себе», дорогуша. Вкусная еда помогает справиться со стрессом.

— Грустные фильмы тоже?

— А вот они ради драматизма, согласен.

Он улыбается, и для Кэти тяжело не улыбнуться в ответ. Макклейн легонько толкает её в плечо кулаком.

— Другое дело.

— Спасибо, — благодарит она его вполне искренне. Теперь у неё есть план.

— Да не за что. Ты, это, если захочешь выговориться в следующий раз, то лучше так и скажи, а не сверли во мне дырки взглядом, договорились?

Его фразу Кэти оставляет без ответа, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
До вечера ещё много всего нужно сделать.

***

Подойдя к школе, она бросает взгляд на наручные часы — десять вечера. Занятия давно закончились. Пидж здесь не ради них. В её рюкзаке вместо тетрадей лежит фонарик, вместо ластика — верёвка, вместо маркеров — набор отмычек. У неё есть пара вопросов к Мэтту на предмет того, зачем он держал всё это в шкафу, но их можно задать потом. Сейчас у неё есть дела поважнее.

В теории ничего сложного. Нужно всего лишь пробраться в школьный архив, найти дело Макклейна и узнать его адрес. В реальности всё несколько сложнее, потому что попадись она охранникам — в лучшем случае отделается выговором и хреновой характеристикой после окончания школы. В худшем — её исключат.  
Стоит ли оно того?  
Ради науки Пидж готова рискнуть.

Она высматривает свет фонарей в окнах, отслеживая маршрут охранников. То и дело сверяется с часами, делает пометки в блокноте. Запасных жизней нет, перепройти уровень не выйдет, у неё всего одна попытка, и к ней она подходит со всей тщательностью.  
Свет перемещается в левое крыло; Пидж движется за ним, прямо к запасному выходу. Он обычно закрыт, но…

Ей нужно несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы понять — на заднем дворе школы она не одна.

На качелях знакомый силуэт, сквозь который видно всю площадку. Дымчатые ноги утопают кроссовками в песке, лёгкий ветер треплет листья деревьев, но не трогает ни один волос. Бестелесные плечи ссутулены, голова опущена так, что лицо едва различимо. Макклейн и правда королева драмы, самая настоящая, и драма эта дешёвая. Что ужаснее — подобная дешёвка заставляет Пидж чувствовать себя виноватой.

Задача упростилась и одновременно стала сложнее в тысячу раз. Может, ей не нужно пробираться в школу, но теперь нет времени на придумывание текста: Пидж собиралась набросать что-то по пути к дому Макклейна. Какую-нибудь убедительную хрень о том, как ей жаль и что без него стало грустно и одиноко. Отрепетировать извинения перед фонарным столбом или гидрантом, чтобы наверняка.  
Но Макклейн уже здесь. Наверняка до сих пор обиженный.  
Что в таких случаях говорят нормальные люди? Впрочем, нормальные люди вряд ли просят прощения у паранормального.

— Эй, Астро-бой.

Макклейн хмыкает и демонстративно отворачивается. Что ж, ожидаемо.

— Ты здесь гуляешь или как? — продолжает попытки Пидж.

— А тебе не плевать?

О, так вот каково это.

Просто не будет, с самого начала понятно было. Разговоры не её конёк, а извинения и подавно. Как бы то ни было, Макклейн ей нужен. Как научный проект, конечно же. И если ей придётся врать, чтобы вернуть его в лабораторию — она это сделает.

— Нет, конечно нет.

Острый подбородок по-прежнему вздёрнут, но теперь Макклейн разворачивается к ней чуть больше, и даже один глаз приоткрывает, чтобы осуждающе его сощурить. Вряд ли верит ей. В общем-то, правильно делает.

— Да неужели?

Его голос пропитан ядом, и этот яд проникает под кожу. Всасывается в кровь, расползается по всему телу, до самых кончиков пальцев. Чувство паршивое. Пидж противно. Не то от ситуации, не то от себя. Первое вероятнее.

— Я была неправа.

Представление переходит во второй акт. Придирчивый зритель в лице Макклейна теперь смотрит на неё прямо. Его руки скрещены на груди, нога покачивается в воздухе, закинутая поверх другой. Белые пальцы барабанят по ткани кофты повыше локтя, не издавая при этом и звука.  
Пидж знает, что он хочет услышать. Знает, но не произносит этого. Гордость не позволяет.

« _Ага, вот такое письмо в Хопкинс и отправь. «Исследования предоставить не могу, мне мои же принципы помешали, извиняйте»,_ » — передразнивает она мысленно саму себя и готова двинуть себе же.

Нет, так не пойдёт. Нужно решить сейчас: наука или характер.  
На то, чтобы поднять голову и посмотреть Макклейну в глаза, уходят почти все силы.

— Я слишком увлеклась и совсем о тебе не подумала, а когда спохватилась — стало уже поздно. Мне не стоило говорить всё… то, что я сказала. Друзья действительно так не поступают. Без тебя в лаборатории уже совсем не так и… В общем, прости меня. Если ты позволишь, я хотела бы быть твоим другом.

Молчание затягивается. Уши горят, под чёлкой мокро; по ощущениям Пидж и слова больше из себя не выдавит.  
Лицо Макклейна наконец-то разглаживается. Он очень старается не улыбаться, но выходит у него плохо.

— Не вопрос. Только пообещай не тыкать больше в меня своими научными штуками, и мы прекрасно поладим. Идёт?

— Идёт, — говорит Пидж.

Разумеется, она врёт.

— Вот и договорились.

В одно движение он поднимается с качелей. Наверное, хочет потрепать её по волосам, но ладонь проходит сквозь — осознание немного пугает, хоть ощущений никаких совершенно. Пидж отмечает это в голове, не имея возможности записать.

— Кстати, я и правда гулял. Пойдёшь со мной? Думаю пошататься где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Это место мне не очень-то нравится.

Фонарь охраны мелькает в окне; им и правда лучше уйти.  
Пожав плечами, Пидж удобнее перехватывает лямки рюкзака.

— А пойду.


	4. 100

Вряд ли в этом виновато их чудесное примирение, но погода наконец-то начинает походить на весеннюю. Ветер становится теплее, влажность несколько выше — самую малость, но волосы Пидж отказываются укладываться напрочь, из-за чего её голова похожа на гнездо, спроектированное и построенное не очень трезвой птицей. Сумерки приходят всё позднее, зато ночи становятся тёмными-тёмными, и звёзды сияют как никогда раньше.

— Ты и правда никогда сюда не выбиралась? — спрашивает Лэнс, пока Пидж наслаждается видом на город, открывающимся с крыши.

— Не-а. Мы… — она сглатывает ком в горле и решает придержать свои семейные проблемы при себе. — Я почти всё время в подвале проводила. Всякие научные штуки, знаешь. Дай угадаю: думаешь, что это скучно?

— Скорее сложно. Для меня всё то, чем ты занимаешься, больше похоже на магию.

— …сказал мне почти-призрак.

— Хэй, это грубо!

— Прости, Астро-бой.

Несмотря на то, что они оба смеются, Пидж чувствует, как изменилась атмосфера. Наверное, это можно считать прогрессом.  
Лэнс смотрит, но не на неё, а сквозь. Мыслями он не здесь — там, где не очень-то хорошо — и Пидж очень хочется вернуть его обратно. Дотронуться до плеча не выходит; ладонь проходит сквозь холодное ничего.

— Астро-бой?

— М? — Его взгляд становится ясным. Насколько может быть ясным взгляд бесцветных дымчатых глаз.

— Я что-то не то сказала?

— Просто… — Лэнс ерошит волосы у затылка. — Не знаю. Я ведь не помню ничего толком. Вдруг я правда призрак? Взял и умер, а тебе просто голову морочу.

Она ведь может рассказать ему правду. Что его зовут Лэнс Макклейн, что они учатся вместе, что его средний балл по математике «B» с минусом, что его все вокруг обожают и что он один из самых популярных парней в школе. Что знала всё с самого начала и что молчала об этом сознательно. Бессознательно. Неважно.  
Что Пидж действительно усвоила за эти пару недель — так это урок с граблями.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что умер?

— Да откуда мне знать? Я ещё ни разу не умирал до этого, знаешь ли.

— Звучит логично. Но по ощущениям?

Лэнс тяжело опирается на недостроенную кирпичную стену, всматриваясь в горизонт. Оттеняет зелёным, солнце не так давно село. Справа небо будто надорвалось, расплескав черноту извилистой лентой асфальта. Где-то там, недалеко от старой водонапорной башни — совсем крохотной в сравнении с той, что построили на другом конце города — должен быть дом Макклейнов.

— Я кажусь себе живым, — проговаривает Лэнс тихо, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Наверное.

— Значит, ты живой.

Он вновь смотрит на Пидж. Мягче, чем раньше, и с его губ срывается хриплый смешок.

— Звучит логично.

Пидж смотрит на город вместе с Лэнсом, надеясь увидеть то, что видит он.  
И надеется, что он никогда не узнает.

***

— Ты? Участвуешь в научной выставке? — девушка из группы поддержки скрещивает руки на груди. Блондинистые волосы убраны в гладкий хвост, но из-за ракурса она кажется лысой, а сине-жёлтые лохматые помпоны закрывают локти. — Серьёзно?

Макклейн облокачивается на коридорный шкафчик в лучших традициях худших пикаперов:

— А почему нет? Знаешь, я и сам своего рода учёный.

Чирлидерша закатывает глаза одновременно с Кэти, оказавшейся неподалёку. Случайно оказавшейся, конечно же. Она его не преследует. Просто… наблюдает.

— Ну ладно, учёный. Тогда увидимся на выставке.

Девушка уходит в сторону спортзала, напоследок будто бы случайно коснувшись помпоном тыльной стороны ладони Макклейна. Чтобы повестись на это, нужно быть полным идиотом, и… да, Макклейн им и является. Он едва шею не сворачивает, а от его томного вздоха противно до ужаса. Впрочем, обожание на его лице тут же сменяется самым настоящем горем и трагедией.  
Любопытно.

Кэти выжидает целый урок. Это время она тратит на новые заметки о связи астрального с материальным, осторожно проверяет показатели приборов, которые носит с собой в рюкзаке, и составляет план действий, сверяясь с книгой по социологии. Школьный библиотекарь был очень удивлён, но ведь надо с чего-то начинать, верно?

Удобный момент подворачивается в обеденный перерыв.

— Слышала, у тебя проблемы с научной выставкой?

Макклейн едва не запинается о собственные ноги (и куда только такие длинющие отрастил). Кэти выдерживает паузу, так и не отлипнув от стены. Для большего эффекта не мешало бы ещё подбрасывать что-нибудь в руке, типа яблока или монетки, как крутой загадочный второстепенный персонаж подроскового фэнтези-сериала про попаданцев, но ничего подходящего в рюкзаке не нашлось. Осмотревшись и поняв, что обращается она именно к нему, Макклейн всё же делает неуверенный шаг ближе.

— И откуда слышала?

— Я же экстрасенс, забыл?

— Точно-точно. Ну и что же у меня за проблемы, мисс экстрасенс?

— М-м-м, дай посмотреть. — Кэти прижимает пальцы к вискам в стиле профессора Ксавье и продолжает более низким голосом, чем обычно: — Решил склеить девчонку и наврал про участие, а теперь не знаешь, как выкрутиться, потому что проекта у тебя нет.

Сцену тупее ещё надо постараться разыграть, но Макклейн ведётся. Или очень убедительно делает вид — он кажется всерьёз потрясённым. Ну не может же он быть таким наивным?

— …ты правда экстрасенс, что ли?

Соблазн велик, но она и так уже достаточно ему наврала.

— Просто видела твой дерьмовый подкат и сделала выводы, уж извини.

Макклейн выдыхает с ощутимым облегчением. Простак он простак и есть.

— Да чего теперь, всё так. И что же ты можешь мне предложить?

— Предлагаю место в моей команде.

Пристальный взгляд заставляет её вздрогнуть. На мгновение Кэти кажется, что её раскрыли. Что он видит куда больше, чем она может себе представить.  
Возможно, так и есть.  
Возможно, у неё паранойя.

— С чего такая щедрость? — Макклейн щурится, и это было бы безумно горячо, будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой. Кто-нибудь, кто был бы хоть немного в её вкусе, но увы.

— За мной должок. Ну, за тот совет. Ненавижу оставаться в долгу. Да и разговаривать у меня не очень выходит… Подумала, что сделаю всю техническую часть, а ты выступишь. Все в выигрыше.

Кэти замирает в ожидании ответа. Растирает большим пальцем запястье, рассматривает выкрашенные в бледный беж стены — всё что угодно делает, лишь бы не смотреть на Макклейна — и всё же не выдерживает, неожиданно для себя встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
Ответом служит улыбка и протянутая ладонь.

— Тогда я в деле, капитан.

***

Выставку переносят на воскресенье; тем лучше для них обоих. У Кэти есть время подшлифовать простенькую лазерную установку, а у Макклейна — вызубрить презентацию. Оказывается, он не такая уж бестолочь, и даже понимает что-то, если объяснить. Вряд ли это хороший комплимент, но Макклейн его принимает, говоря в ответ, что юная мисс Холт не такая вредина, какой казалась. За это он получает ощутимый тычок под рёбра, а Кэти — напоминание о том, каково это, касаться кого-то.

Подготовка занимает почти всё свободное время. Они остаются в школе допоздна, и остаток недели Кэти спит беспробудным сном. Признаться, она самую малость скучает по Лэнсу. Тому, который не держится с ней настороженно, который постоянно лезет под руку и который веселит её дурацкими шутками. Удивительно, каким разным может быть один и тот же человек.  
Наверное, она смотрела на него слишком долго. На вопросительное: «Что?» Кэти неуверенно отвечает: «Ничего» и возвращается к полировке зеркала для установки.

Как бы то ни было, всё проходит прекрасно. Макклейн разве что не пропевает доклад, срывая овации жюри, а Кэти лишь добавляет пару слов от себя в конце. Та блондинистая чирлидерша тоже здесь — одобрительно кивает и хлопает, когда Макклейн выходит на поклон. Что ж, можно сказать, что Кэти помогла ему склеить девушку. Чувство странное.  
Ещё страннее оно становится, когда их называют победителями, и вместо того, чтобы пойти хвалиться кубком перед чирлидершей, Макклейн бросается обнимать Кэти.

— Ты молодец! — говорит он ей после того, как неловко отстраняется. — Было здорово поработать вместе. Если ещё понадобятся мои ораторские способности, то только маякни.

Макклейн прощается и уходит, даже не повернув голову в сторону  
машущей ему чирлидерши.  
Кэти остаётся стоять с кубком и ворохом самых разных мыслей.

Мэтт звонит вечером с поздравлениями — ему рассказала мама. Он хвалит Кэти и называет настоящей учёной, и пускай она знает, что это не так, спорить с ним не собирается. В кои-то веки выдался приятный тёплый вечер. А если повезёт, то его можно будет провести в приятной компании.

— Скучаю по тебе, сестрёнка, — бросает Мэтт напоследок.

Пидж не успевает ответить, что тоже.  
В горле застревает ком.

***

Лэнс присоединяется к ней на крыше. Ветра почти нет, но полы дымчатой куртки трепещут.

— Это ты тоже воображаешь? — спрашивает Пидж, указав подбородком. Лэнс пожимает плечами.

— Вроде того. Что, не круто?

— Не-а.

— Qué lástima.

Пидж смеётся, ещё больше из-за того, что Лэнс попытался толкнуть её локтем в бок, но не вышло. Точнее, прошло насквозь. Он дует губы и демонстративно облокачивается об остаток стены, служащим им двоим чем-то вроде перил. Пидж занимает своё место рядом.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя знаю.

Деревья под домом стоят неподвижные, даже строительная пыль не взметается маленькими клубами. Всё замирает в ожидании, в то время как ураган внутри Пидж уносит её в Канзас.

— Мы слишком много вместе тусуемся, — она пытается найти правдоподобное объяснение, но Лэнс качает головой.

— Я не об этом. Скорее, будто знал тебя раньше. Странно, не находишь?

— Странно.

— В последнее время я многое вспоминаю, — продолжает он, и Пидж всё сложнее держать лицо, — в основном своих знакомых по школе и то, как там было. Может, потому, что я недавно был около школы? Может, я учусь там? Это бы многое объяснило.

Это и правда многое объясняет. И Лэнс правда не такой тупой, каким кажется. И вся эта правда Пидж совсем не на руку.

— Ну и… — она прочищает горло. — Что именно ты вспомнил?

— Не самые приятные вещи, к сожалению.

Наверное, Лэнс хотел покрепче ухватиться — пальцы вязнут в кирпичной кладке, и он недовольно морщится. Поддержать его не выйдет. Не умеет Пидж людей поддерживать. Был бы тут Мэтт, он бы…

— И всё же?

— Я обычный неудачник, — его улыбка грустная, а взгляд непривычно печальный, — у меня и друзей-то нет.

— Неправда! — перебивает Пидж и продолжает уже тише: — В смысле, с чего ты взял? Ты весёлый и общительный, у тебя полно друзей должно быть.

— Да какой там. Все клубы перепробовал, записывался везде, где мог, и никуда не влился. Я ведь старался со всеми быть милым, но дальше чем «а, ты тот парень, да?» не сложилось. Бываю нужен только тогда, когда надо что-то сделать, и ведь делаю, потому что если не буду — со мной совсем общаться перестанут, а я не хочу. Не хочу остаться… один. Я совсем идиот, да?

— Нет. Я понимаю. — Пидж обхватывает себя руками. — Лучше, чем ты думаешь.

— Ты тоже пытаешься всем угодить?

— Наоборот — никого к себе не подпускаю.

В тишине слышно, как мимо проезжают машины. Через дом от них, похоже, вечеринка. Будь стены тоньше, можно было бы услышать мерное гудение старого генератора в подвале. Будь Пидж астральной материей, она бы просочилась в самый низ и больше никогда бы не выбиралась на поверхность. Но она здесь, из плоти и крови. И жалеет об этом как никогда.  
Болит ли у астрального Лэнса в груди так же, как у неё?

— Давай, подруга.

— Что?

— Я вывалил тебе свои переживания, будет честным, если ты вывалишь мне свои. Побуду свободными ушами.

Пидж, в отличие от Лэнса, может вцепиться пальцами в кирпичную кладку. Может прокусить губу до крови и может шмыгать носом из-за накативших чувств, которыми ни с кем ещё не делилась.

— Я никогда и не пыталась заводить друзей. Таскалась всё время за старшим братом. Он… он для меня круче всех. Мы вдвоём эту лабораторию обустраивали. Почти целый год перетаскивали сюда всё из гаража, а потом зависали здесь. Представляли себя безумными учёными. Собирали всякий хлам из всякого хлама. Мне было весело с ним. Думала, что так всегда будет. А потом он поступил в универ и я поняла, что отношений с другими людьми не завела. И решила для себя — нахрен это всё. Оставаться одной больно. Стоит только привыкнуть, и…

Она не собиралась плакать, но слёзы текут сами собой. Лэнс, кажется, пытается дотронуться до её лица, но у него не получается.

— Эй, эй-эй-эй, посмотри на меня.

Злясь на себя за показанные эмоции, Пидж вытирает щёки рукавом и сдвигает очки на макушку — линзы всё равно испачкались.  
Вроде бы это она тут о себе говорит, однако виноватым выглядит почему-то Лэнс.

— Прости. За тот мой выкидон с прибором. Если бы я знал раньше, то я бы никогда…

— Забей. Это я тогда неправа была, так что. Всё по делу было.

К удивлению для себя Пидж понимает, что говорит искренне. Более того, она _принимает_ свою неправоту, и впервые ей по-настоящему совестно за содержимое рюкзака.  
Не стоило продолжать исследования. Лэнс ведь ей поверил.

Поверил или нет, но он выглядит раздражённым. Даже злым, и Пидж не хотела бы, чтобы это было из-за неё.

— Правда, не бери в голову, — пытается она его успокоить.

— Да я не об этом. — Лэнс ерошит волосы на затылке и пытается погрызть ногти. Безуспешно.

— Тогда в чём проблема?

— В том, что я очень хочу тебя обнять.

Пидж без понятия, как выглядит её лицо, но, видимо, дерьмово, раз Лэнс тут же начинает оправдываться:

— Типа, я без подтекста. По-дружески там, знаешь. Поддержать и всякое такое. Я люблю обниматься. Наверное. Слушай, уже поздно, может, я тебя до дома провожу? У тебя такие круги под глазами, тебе отоспаться бы. Но это симпатичные круги под глазами, носи их, если нравится, я не осуждаю. Хотя как их можно носить, боже. В общем, пойдём, пока я не совсем похоронил себя в твоих глазах?

Вниз они спускаются в тишине. Пидж подсвечивает себе дорогу фонариком телефона, Лэнс неслышно скользит по воздуху рядом. Один раз она оступается и хватается за стену — мгновением позже Пидж замечает в своём локте прозрачную ладонь, а следующим мгновением слышит раздосадованный выдох.  
Страшно во всём этом то, что и ей досадно тоже.

— Дальше не пойду, — сообщает ей Лэнс, когда они выбираются на свежий воздух. — Не хочу, чтобы потом болтали, что ты с призраками водишься.

Он исчезает в здании, не позволив Пидж ответить, что это он сам предложил её проводить, вообще-то, но оно и к лучшему.  
Потому что ей очень многое надо обдумать.


	5. 101

Ей снится звёздное небо под ногами. Крохотные точки мерцают в непроглядной тьме; приходится осторожно переступать между. Каждый шаг — это шаг в неизвестность, пустую и звенящую. Пугающую.  
Она идёт, сама не зная, куда. От кед расходятся едва заметные круги: звёзды-точки подрагивают, будто вот-вот рухнут вниз, и это не имеет никакого смысла. Некуда падать. Да и смотрит она совсем не туда. Всё время только под ноги, не дальше собственного носа. Мир ведь куда больше.

Лэнс ожидаемо парит над ней. Сияет белым, и Пидж не представляет, как не заметила его раньше. Как вообще его не замечала.  
Сейчас всё иначе. Сейчас она знает больше. Видит больше, что важнее — _чувствует_ больше. Они похожи настолько же, насколько разные, и Пидж пришлось буквально заглянуть в чужую душу, чтобы понять это. Пришлось раскрыть перед Лэнсом свою. Оказалось не так уж и страшно.

Лба касаются холодные пальцы. Те не проходят насквозь — легко надавливают на кожу, будто в попытке разгладить морщинки.

— Ну эй, что за лицо, — Лэнс щёлкает её по носу, — расслабься. Я не какая-то задачка, меня не нужно решать.

Он улыбается краешком губ, зовя за собой к звёздам. Не дождавшись, закатывает глаза и тянет за руку.  
Пусть его ладонь почти ледяная, от прикосновения разливается тепло в груди.

— Не могу, — хрипло отвечает Пидж. Собирается с силами, когда Лэнс останавливается и смотрит в глаза. — Я должна тебя решить.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы ощущать тебя по-настоящему, а не как сейчас. Я ведь сплю, да?

Сожаление не скроешь. Не когда обладаешь такой богатой мимикой, как у Лэнса. У него и не выходит.  
Меж пальцев просачивается белая дымка. Пидж не готова.

— Холт!

Она распрямляется; очки съехали на бок, шея неприятно ноет. Весь класс хихикает, а вот преподаватель не веселится ни капли.

— Кажется, победа на выставке вскружила вам голову? Если вы считаете сегодняшнюю тему настолько скучной, то, полагаю, вам больше понравится изучить её самостоятельно после уроков.

Всё то время, что преподаватель шагает обратно к доске, Кэти горит со стыда. Не из-за самого факта, а из-за того, что попалась, причём так глупо. Чёрт бы побрал этого Макклейна. Даже во сне от него спасу нет.

Сам Макклейн — который из плоти и крови — смотрит на неё с сочувствием. Этого ещё не хватало.  
Кэти демонстративно утыкается в книгу, игнорируя и перешёптывающихся одноклассников, и дурацкого Макклейна.

Пристальный взгляд она ощущает на себе вплоть до самого конца урока. В голове уже есть несколько объяснений на случай, если Макклейн решит поинтересоваться, что случилось, но он не интересуется. Останавливается на полпути, хмурится, потирает шею у затылка.  
Если не хотел разговаривать, то зачем вообще шёл в её сторону? Издевается, что ли?  
Или всё гораздо проще. Ему нет дела до Кэти Холт, как и никогда не было. Она лишь придумывает себе всякое, считая, что по-настоящему поняла кого-то.  
Это всё не так работает. Ожидания никогда не совпадают с реальностью, и это те единственные грабли, на которые она наступает раз за разом.  
Так и не подняв головы, Кэти собирает вещи и выскальзывает в коридор.

Кто бы сомневался, что получится отделаться так просто, но увидеть Макклейна на внеурочной отработке она всё равно не ожидает.

— Типа, привет, — бросает он едкое вместе со своим рюкзаком на парту по соседству.

— Ты-то тут что забыл?!

На них оборачиваются ещё парочка наказанных учеников, что сидят ближе к доске, однако быстро теряют интерес. Макклейн отвечает на полтона тише:

— Тоже наказан, как видишь. — Он устраивает рюкзак на парте как подушку и ложится на неё щекой, блаженно простонав. — Если что, я тебя не осуждаю. Сам не высыпаюсь нихрена. Ну ты-то к выставке готовилась, наверное, а я без понятия, чем по ночам занимаюсь, раз себя почти не чувствую.

Сладко зевнув, Макклейн закрывает глаза — Кэти и слова вставить не успевает.  
Впрочем, из-за того, что случается дальше, она и впрямь теряет дар речи.  
Лэнс, вполне себе призрачный, замирает рядом со своим телом.

— …это я, что ли?

Кэти подрывается с места; металлические ножки стула противно скрипят по полу. Астральный Лэнс исчезает так же неожиданно, как и появляется, ровно в тот момент, когда Лэнс настоящий поднимает голову над партой.

— Что? — спрашивает он недовольно.

— Н-ничего, — Кэти прочищает горло и садится обратно, — не спи, а то ещё урок впаяют.

— Зануда.

Несмотря на сказанное, он достаёт конспекты и утыкается в них, будто правда читает, пока Кэти Холт в самом прямом смысле потряхивает от ужаса.  
Как это, нахрен, произошло, и что ей теперь делать?

Возможно, сказывается привычка. Возможно, все вокруг правы и у неё действительно нет того, что большинство называют душой, а она сама — моралью. Как бы то ни было, Кэти делает новую запись в дневнике с исследованиями. Как бы то ни было, её руки дрожат, и написанное даже она разбирает с трудом.  
Учёная, как же.

— Не похоже на алгебру, — слышится сбоку. Кэти так торопится перелистнуть страницу, что надрывает её у корешка.

— Потому что это физика, гений. Чего тебе вообще от меня нужно?!

— Остынь. Мне просто скучно. Думал, мы немного повеселимся, но раз ты не в настроении, то отваливаю.

Он и правда замолкает. Не заглядывает в тетради, не тычет в локоть карандашом, не спрашивает и в целом не делает ничего раздражающего. Именно это раздражает Кэти больше всего.

— Тебя-то за что? — спрашивает она, не выдержав.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Макклейн не рассказывает. Кэти и сама не замечает, как их разговор перетекает совсем в другую сторону — по итогу они треплются ни о чём до самого конца отработки, и ещё немного после, на площадке перед школой.

— Ты, эм, — окликает он Кэти напоследок, — высыпайся получше, окей? Говорят, классное чувство.

В ответ она пожимает плечами.  
Как ей теперь вообще спать после случившегося.

***

Пидж не готова. Вряд ли вообще будет, но сейчас — особенно. Так что она решает последовать совету и как следует отоспаться.

Никаких на сегодня Лэнсов.

***

Не получается. Ни поспать, ни придумать, как объясниться.  
Умница-Кэти ковыряет вилкой картофельное пюре, пока не-такая-уж-умница-Пидж пытается просчитать, какой вариант развития её отношений с Лэнсом будет менее болезненным. Даже сейчас о себе думает. Хреновый она друг, видимо.

На вопрос мамы Кэти отвечает, что всё в порядке, просто устала из-за подготовки к выставке. Мама чмокает её в макушку и предлагает съездить на выходных за новым телескопом. Здорово, конечно, она давно просила — надо бы порадоваться, сказать восторженное «Спасибо!» и обнять, как сделал бы любой нормальный ребёнок на её месте, но сил нет даже на это. На глаза наворачиваются непрошенные слёзы.

— Я же вижу, что что-то случилось.

Мама садится рядом. Стирает мокрое со щеки большим пальцем, гладит по волосам. Будто Кэти четыре и она уронила любимое мороженое на асфальт. Примерно так она себя и чувствует. В очередной раз портит всё собственными руками.

— Если хочешь — могу забрать тебя из школы на неделю. Устроим себе небольшой отпуск. Будем лежать на диване, есть начос и пересматривать Стар трек. — Она пытается смеяться, но выходит так себе. — Я серьёзно. Ты не должна нагружать себя слишком сильно.

Кэти знает. Что берёт на себя слишком много, что сама поставила себе невообразимо высокую планку и отчаянно пытается её перепрыгнуть, хоть никто её об этом не просил. Что ей не нужно никому ничего доказывать и что семья будет любить её даже без Нобелевской премии в девятнадцать.  
Может, ей и правда нужно простого человеческого отдохнуть.

— Попозже, разве что, — отвечает наконец Кэти, — пока я ещё держусь.

— Договорились. А телескоп я сама тогда куплю.

Закрепив «спасибо» объятьями, Кэти поднимается к себе.

***

В два часа и одну минуту ночи Пидж выбирается из окна комнаты на улицу.

Если честно, она и сама не знает, на что надеется. Когда Пидж наконец спускается в лабораторию и видит там Лэнса, понятнее не становится.  
И она всё ещё не готова.

Каждый из сценариев плох. Остаётся лишь верить в лучшее из худших. Если Лэнс выскажет ей всё, что думает — это можно будет пережить. Если накричит — тоже. Даже если будет демонстративно дуться — это тоже ещё ничего. Больше всего Пидж боится увидеть в его взгляде разочарование. _Опять_. Что после этого он молча уйдёт и не вернётся уже больше никогда, ведь друзья так не поступают. Друзья не исследуют друг друга втихую и не ведут записи об этом.  
Они вообще друзья?

— Я уже начал думать, что ты не придёшь.

Его голос ровный. Пидж не слышит в нём осуждения. Скорее… облегчение?

Лэнс подлетает к ней настолько близко, насколько вряд ли бы вообще позволил себе в школе. Заносит ладони, но так и не касается. У него всё равно не выйдет. Никаких обнимашек, и Пидж не понимает, рада этому или нет.  
Всё теперь так странно.

— Это ведь ты там была, — наконец-то озвучивает он роковое, — сегодня днём?

Прежде, чем Пидж успевает ляпнуть что-то наверняка глупое, Лэнс продолжает:

— Знаешь, я даже обрадовался. Пока ты рядом, мне спокойнее. Но, серьёзно, почему ты сразу не сказала, что знаешь меня?

Стоп, что?

— Что? — повторяет она вслух. — Ты… _обрадовался_?

— Вся эта тема с, ну, «призрачностью», довольно стрёмная, и хорошо, что кто-то умный, вроде тебя, в курсе. Я когда себя со стороны увидел, чуть не обделался.

— Нет, подожди. Ты серьёзно не обижаешься?

— А я должен?

Выдохнув, Пидж оседает на диван. Ноги до сих пор подрагивают, но это скоро пройдёт.  
Тем временем Лэнс занимает её стул.

— Наверное, у тебя были причины. Может, не знаю, до того, как это со мной случилось, я как-то тебя обидел, или…

— Ничего такого, — перебивает Пидж, — я и правда тебя не знала. Точнее, не интересовалась. Ты и сам не знал, как меня зовут.

— О, вот как. Тогда понятно, почему я тебя так и не вспомнил. — Он задирает голову к потолку. Отталкивается ногой так, будто хотел раскрутиться на стуле, но ничего не происходит. Раздосадованный вздох отдаётся дрожью в теле. — А я-то думал, что не просто так попал в твой подвал. Типа там, может, мы дружили, или… Неважно.

— Нет. Мы друг другу никто.

Озвучивать это так же больно, как и осознавать в полной мере. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Пидж не может заставить себя поднять голову, как не может перестать тянуть рукава толстовки.

— Почему сразу «никто», — нарушает тишину Лэнс. — Мы же рядом сидели, вроде бы?

— Это отработка была. Нас наказали.

— Ого. За что?

— Я на уроке заснула. А тебя за что — без понятия. Ты мне не рассказал.

— Прости. Надеюсь, скоро вспомню. Как только — так сразу, обещаю. Аж самому интересно стало.

— «Скоро вспомню»?

— Ну, я же говорил, что потихоньку вспоминаю всякое. После той прогулки возле школы картинок в голове стало больше, а сегодня прям поток. Самое забавное: имена преподавателей вспомнил, а своё — нет.

— Лэнс, — тихо говорит Пидж, уверенная, что он слышит. — Лэнс Макклейн.

Пауза затягивается дольше нужного. Тяжело заставить себя поднять голову, ещё тяжелее — посмотреть Лэнсу в глаза, но у неё получается. Сквозь них видно огоньки гирлянд на стене.

— Тогда приятно наконец познакомиться.

Пидж растерянно кивает, замечая кое-что ужасное.  
Его рука прозрачнее обычного.


	6. 110

Ну конечно. Что-то подобное стоило предположить с самого начала.

— У тебя такое лицо, будто ты призрака увидела, — веселится Лэнс.

Пидж не знает, что именно у неё за лицо, но улыбка напротив меркнет. Кажется, до него всё же доходит.  
Задумчивый взгляд скользит по ней сквозь прозрачную ладонь. Паника охватывает тело следом. Чтобы не трястись так сильно, Пидж пересчитывает лампочки гирлянд на стене за Лэнсом. Сам же Лэнс как ни в чём ни бывало пожимает плечами.

— Сколько мне осталось?

Нет. Нет-нет-нет, это то, о чём Пидж не собиралась думать ближайшие пару лет. Нельзя вот так сразу. С собой так нельзя. И с ней тоже.

— Это лишь предположение, — срывается с языка против воли, — но, скорее всего, ты исчезнешь как только всё вспомнишь.

— Ох.

 _«Ох»_. Вот и вся реакция. Серьёзно?  
Что ей теперь делать? С исследованиями, с приборами, со всеми грандиозными планами и со своими грёбанными чувствами, о которых она не просила?

— Ну эй. Я же не умру, в самом деле.

— Как знать.

Не стоило этого говорить. Кто бы знал, что контролировать эмоции так сложно.  
Не стоило этого говорить, ведь Лэнс отшатывается от неё, как от про́клятой. Сейчас он походит на призрака как никогда раньше, и как никогда раньше Пидж тяжело на него смотреть.  
Не стоило вообще ничего говорить, никому из них, но Лэнс продолжает строить из себя непробиваемого героя и выдаёт идиотское:

— Побудешь со мной, пока всё не закончится?

Будет больно. Может, даже больнее, чем когда уехал Мэтт. Он-то приезжает в гости на праздники, а когда исчезнет Лэнс…  
Не так. Будет _невыносимо_.

— Нет.

Броня даёт трещину; Лэнс меняется в лице. _Вот теперь_ он по-настоящему напуган, и Пидж заставляет себя не зацикливаться на этом сейчас.

— …нет?..

— «Нет» раскисанию, ясно тебе? — Она выкладывает на стол припрятанные под ним книги о сверхъестественном, которые ещё не успела прочесть, улыбаясь Лэнсу: — Давай, иди сюда, самое время выяснить, как тебя спасти.

— Ты у нас теперь за рыцаря?

— А что мне остаётся, раз ты за королеву драмы?

— Тоже верно.

Теперь он улыбается. Кажется или нет, чуточку счастливее обычного. Или же Пидж только хочется так думать.  
Лэнс садится на стол и делает вид, что заглядывает в книгу. Может, правда читает — понять сложно; гирлянды светят сквозь него слишком ярко.

Всё это похоже на дряной сериал про подростков и паранормальщину. Технически, они действительно подростки, да и паранормальщина присутствует, но Пидж не собирается соглашаться с привычными таким сериалам клише. Она всё это сто раз уже видела. Её не трогает подобное с экранов. Как оказалось, в реальной жизни эти заезженные штампы справляются со своей задачей на весь бюджет.  
 _Лэнс исчезает_. Медленно, но верно.  
Вряд ли обратимо.

Лэнс говорит что-то на испанском — судя по интонации, ругательство — значит, тоже замечает. Или, что хуже, _чувствует_.

— Я ничего не делал, оно само.

Ему не нужно оправдываться, он ведь Пидж ничего не должен. Не нужно, но он продолжает. Бормочет что-то под нос, мечется из угла в угол, пока Пидж пытается прикинуть, сколько у него осталось времени.  
Сколько времени осталось их странной дружбе и через сколько она снова останется одна.  
Расчёты неутешительны, нисколько. Лэнс и сам это понимает — по взгляду видно, что понимает.

Он снова извиняется, будто это что-то исправит. Здесь ничего уже не сделать. У Пидж нет идей.  
Дело остаётся за Кэти.

Сказать это непросто. Слова даются с трудом, дрожащие пальцы сжимают карманы толстовки изнутри, а перед глазами всё расплывается.

— Я… Я побуду с тобой. До рассвета.

Лэнс опускает ладони на её плечи. Прикосновение не ощущается, но на Пидж давит ответственность. Вина за то, что не смогла разобраться, за то, что так и не помогла.  
Это меньшее, что она может для него сделать.

— До рассвета, значит.

Он поджимает губы, а Пидж думает о том, что могла бы коснуться их своими. Хотя бы попробовать. Это сработает? Вряд ли.

— Пидж?

— Да? — отвечает она, с ужасом поняв, что уже привстала на носочки.

— Раз такое дело, может, встретим рассвет на крыше? Оттуда красивый вид.

— Не вопрос.

Сгорая от стыда, Пидж сдвигает очки со лба на нос и упархивает к лестнице, подсвечивая путь фонариком телефона.  
О чём она только думала, боже.

Одна ступень, две, три, на четвёртой небольшой скол там, где должны быть перила. Пидж занимает голову счётом и бесполезными деталями только для того, чтобы не думать о происходящем. До рассвета часа два, не больше.  
Два часа — это вообще много?  
Два часа — это целый фильм «Звёздных войн». Когда-то они с Мэттом устраивали марафоны и смотрели все части подряд. Тогда Пидж терялась во времени и не замечала, как наступает следующий день.  
Не так. Два часа — это _всего лишь_ один фильм «Звёздных войн».

Небо ещё тёмное. Затянуто неровными клоками облаков, будто кто-то наспех порвал громадный пласт сладкой ваты. Лэнс, кажется, рад и этому.  
Вдвоём они усаживаются у дальней стены — Пидж на рюкзак, а Лэнс зависает в воздухе поблизости, отзеркаливая. Вид отсюда действительно красивый.  
Дорога совсем пустынная, едва ли не сливается с общей чернотой; её выдаёт лишь разметка. Не поют птицы, не шумят соседи, не гуляет никто возле. Тишину нарушает лишь трепет ветра, то и дело взъерошивающий без того непослушные кудри.

— Вспомнил, почему я здесь оказался, — говорит Лэнс, и Пидж едва не подпрыгивает на месте, — я часто сюда приходил. Ну, ещё до всего… случившегося. Сидел вот прямо здесь и думал о всяком.

— Например?

— Например, что хочу быть ближе к звёздам. — Он поднимает вверх руку, но Пидж видит её очень размыто. — Думал в космонавты податься, ну, или хотя бы в пилоты. Глупо, наверное.

— Почему же.

Она просто хотела поддержать разговор. Стандартная фраза из книги о вежливом общении, однако Лэнс смотрит в ожидании.  
Что ж, всё равно всё скоро закончится.

— Небо, оно… манящее. Я понимаю. Пилотом стать не хотела, конечно, но мне нравится астрономия. Брат тоже ей увлекался, и поступил, кстати, на астрофизика.

— Ого!

— И он был тем ещё раздолбаем. Почти не вылезал из кабинета директрисы. Помню её лицо, когда она узнала, куда именно он поступил. Это я всё к чему: нужно верить в себя и идти к своей мечте.

— Даже если в тебя никто не верит?

Его голос самую малость надламывается. Пидж всматривается в силуэт — нет, не настолько Лэнс исчез. По крайней мере пока. Но по его взгляду она видит, что это что-то очень личное. Что-то, чем он поделился, возможно, впервые.  
Она хочет шутливо толкнуть его в плечо и одёргивает себя в последний момент.

— Ну эй, — Пидж прислоняется к стене и улыбается ему настолько искренне, насколько может, — я в тебя верю. Это уже не «никто», так что… Придётся тебе стать космонавтом Ну, или пилотом. Лучше пилотом, наверное. У них красивая форма, тебе пойдёт.

Серые ресницы подрагивают в утренних сумерках. Лэнс неловко ёрзает на месте, после чего садится к Пидж так близко, что они наверняка касались бы друг друга, не будь его тело… таким.

Едва слышное _«спасибо»_ греет изнутри.  
Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, наблюдая, как светлеет небо.

— А ты… — Лэнс прочищает горло, — а ты о чём мечтаешь?

Взгляд падает вниз. Рука Лэнса накрывает ладонь, бестелесная, неосязаемая.  
Прямо сейчас Пидж мечтает ощутить прикосновение пальцев. Прислониться к твёрдому плечу и вдохнуть запах того ужасного парфюма, который странным образом напоминает ей о море.  
Нет. Она сделала ему больно достаточно. Об этом лучше промолчать.

— Хочу стать учёной, как папа и брат. Получить пару-другую премий за крутые исследования и открыть лабораторию. Настоящую, а не таскать хлам из гаража. Но это так, фантазии.

— Почему?

— Нечего особо открывать. В ЦЕРНе скучно, а всё остальное и так уже открыто, так что. Не знаю пока даже.

— А твои исследования меня не прокатят, что ли?

— Прости?

— Ну, все твои записи, — Лэнс даже рисует в воздухе прямоугольник дневника для наглядности, — и приборы, которые ты делала. Разве это всё не подойдёт?

У неё нет оправданий. Ветер забирается в широкие рукава толстовки, сковывает взмокшую от пота кожу холодом.  
А ведь так хорошо всё начиналось. Хотя, учитывая ситуацию, заканчивалось? Уже неважно.  
Важно, что она ему соврала.

— Расслабься. — Пристроив подбородок на поджатых коленях, Лэнс продолжает: — Может, я не очень умный, но не слепой уж точно. Ты не очень хорошо шифруешься. Прости.

Осознание приходит к Пидж с запозданием.

— …так ты знал? Что я не перестала тебя изучать?

— Знал.

Причин множество. От жалости до глупости, от безысходности до привязанности. Может, Пидж всего лишь принимает его бесконечную доброту за симпатию к своей персоне — истина известна только Лэнсу, и делиться ей он не торопится. Просто ставит перед фактом.  
Число вещей, с которыми она не знает, что делать, только увеличивается. К этим вещам прибавляются участившийся пульс, лёгкое головокружение и приятная дрожь в коленях — Пидж обнимает их, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Ты меня не бросил, — проговаривает она вслух, всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить, — знал, что я соврала тебе, и не бросил.

— Так говоришь, будто это достижение какое-то.

— Вообще-то оно и есть.

Небо на востоке светлеет вместе с Лэнсом. У них осталось не так много времени, а Пидж до сих пор не сказала ему самого важного.

— Спасибо, — она утыкается носом в колени, смутившись.

— Да брось. У нас тут ты рыцарь, а не я, забыла?

Его смех проникает под кожу и щекочет лёгкие изнутри, иначе Пидж не может объяснить, почему смеётся вместе с ним. Поводов для веселья ведь нет. С другой стороны… Пожалуй, это лучшая нота, на которой они могли бы проститься.

— Ох, — неожиданно останавливается Лэнс, — я вспомнил. Ну, за что меня наказали сегодня. Хотя вчера уже, выходит.

— И за что же?

— Гриффину врезал. Удивился не меньше него самого.

— Ого. — Лэнс меньше всего похож на человека, который будет решать вопросы физической силой, и поэтому ей становится ещё интереснее. — Наверное, он очень тебя разозлил.

— Не то слово. Трепался много.

— О тебе?

— Не, я такое игнорирую. Про девушку одну всякую хрень нёс, знаешь, все эти низкосортные шутки про ночную работу.

Не знает, но очень этой девушке завидует. Наверное, речь о той блондинистой чирлидерше. Сильно, видать, она его зацепила.

— Что за девушка хоть? — спрашивает Пидж как бы между прочим, стараясь держать эмоции при себе.

— Одноклассница, кажется. У неё ещё имя такое красивое. Катрин? Нет, не то. Кэти — да, точно, Кэти. Кэти Холт, вспомнил!

Обрадованный, он оборачивается к Пидж и сразу же меняется в лице.  
А затем — исчезает.


	7. 111

Мама находит её сидящей на ступенях возле входной двери. Получается, уже где-то девять утра, а значит, идти в школу смысла нет. Всё равно опоздала.  
Горло саднит от рыданий, все слёзы она выплакала ещё часа полтора назад. Сил нет даже на то, чтобы дойти до комнаты, и меньше всего Кэти хочет объяснять маме своё состояние, но та и не спрашивает. Лишь садится рядом и жестом предлагает обнять.

— Что бы ни случилось, — говорит она, гладя прижавшуюся к ней Кэти по спине, — уверена, ты со всем справишься.

Это вряд ли. Перед глазами до сих пор образ Лэнса. Его испуганный взгляд и протянутая рука, которая растворилась дымкой ещё до того, как Кэти успела её коснуться. Она не услышала ничего, кроме подвешенного вдоха, как несказанное слово, и ей кажется, что вместе с ним исчезла важная её часть. Та самая, о существовании которой до недавнего времени она даже не знала. О которой лучше не знала бы и дальше.  
Может, было бы не так больно.

— Ты говорила про отпуск, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Кэти, и продолжает, когда мама отвечает кивком, — если это предложение ещё в силе, то я хотела бы его принять.

***

Первые три дня она проводит в постели. Не одна, а в компании температуры и насморка, но не то чтобы от этого легче. Знала бы, где и как будет встречать то утро — оделась бы теплее. Жаль, что нельзя заглядывать в будущее. Звучит как интересная тема для исследований, и жаль, что Кэти сейчас не до них.

Мэтт справляется о её здоровье каждый вечер и обещает вырваться домой на выходных. Мама готовит всё самое любимое — даже папа сидит с ней дольше обычного и даёт почитать статью для научного журнала, над которой трудился последние месяцы.  
Всё замечательно. Лучше, чем можно было себе представить, и оттого самой Кэти хуже. Она не может как следует выразить благодарность за заботу, не может расслабиться и не может насладиться семейным уютом. Мыслями Кэти не здесь. Мыслями она на той крыше, теряет Лэнса раз за разом.  
Ей остаётся делать только то, что она умеет. Анализировать, строить теории, вычислять, где именно она ошиблась и как всё можно было бы исправить. Только это не эксперимент. Повторить ещё раз не выйдет. Все эти «если бы» — переливание из пустого в порожнее. Лженаука.

Нужно оставлять прошлое в прошлом. Делать выводы и не более.  
Нужно думать о будущем, но не забывать о настоящем.  
Нужно научиться просто жить. Без расчётов, графиков и схем. Чувства не просчитаешь. К сожалению или к счастью.

К вечеру воскресенья она почти убеждает себя в том, что всё случившееся было очень-очень плохим сном. Переутомление и не такое с людьми делает. Сейчас она отоспалась, почти выздоровела и полна сил. По крайней мере, в этом Кэти убеждена больше, чем в реальности последних недель.  
Утром понедельника она бросает в рюкзак ланчбокс и книги, которые должна вернуть в библиотеку. Затягивает шнурки на кедах, обматывает шею тонким шарфом — в горле ещё самую малость першит. Оставляет у зеркала очки и, поразмыслив, убирает волосы с одной стороны заколкой.  
В отражении она едва узнаёт себя. Отлично.  
Может, ей повезёт и Лэнс тоже её не узнает.

***

В школе довольно оживлённо. Обыденность, которая сейчас кажется чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Катастрофа персональной вселенной Кэти Холт, игнорируемая всеми вокруг. Если так всё будет и дальше, то это ей только на руку.

Взгляд выцепляет до боли знакомый силуэт из толпы. Всё те же растрёпанные волосы, бессменная куртка, широкая доброжелательная улыбка. Лэнс Макклейн. Настоящий. _Осязаемый_. Болтает с чирлидершами, будто ничего не случилось.  
Вроде бы жив-здоров, а об остальном ей знать необязательно.

Сердце предательски сжимается, когда Кэти проходит мимо, так и не подняв головы.

— Холт! Подожди!

Обращение заставляет вздрогнуть.  
Она не хочет оборачиваться. Не хочет — _не знает_ — как с Лэнсом вообще разговаривать и врёт себе, что совсем не рада.  
Может, хватит уже лжи? Пора быть честной. Честно принять всё лицом к лицу, как с самого начала следовало бы.

— Лэнс?! — возмущается одна из чирлидерш.

Кэти ожидает тех самых пальцев-пистолетов и подмигивания вместе с обещанием вернуться в самом скором времени. К её удивлению, Лэнс не делает ничего из этого. Он взмахивает рукой, показывая, что занят, и быстрым шагом пересекает добрую половину коридора. _К ней_ подходит. Если бы Кэти знала, что наблюдать искреннее недоумение чирлидерш, которых Лэнс бросил посреди разговора, настолько приятно, то попыталась бы подружиться с ним раньше. Ну, не только ради этого конечно, но…  
_А они вообще друзья после случившегося?_

Сам Лэнс останавливается от неё в паре шагов, удивлённый, а Кэти приходит к выводу, что была не готова.  
Надо было просто его проигнорировать. Кто вообще тянул её за лямку рюкзака. Не астральный же Лэнс. Тот так не умел и вообще исчез неделю назад.  
Воспоминание до сих пор делает больно. Перед глазами знакомо плывёт — приходится прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не разреветься.

— Хэй, — наконец-то окликает её Лэнс, — в чём дело? Ты настолько не рада меня видеть?

На самом деле рада, очень. Всё это время она невесть что себе придумывала: например, что с исчезновением астрального тела Лэнс впал в кому, или того хуже.  
В носу щиплет. На этот раз не от боли.

— Конечно рада, — решает она быть честной, но пугается новых чувств, — просто ещё не до конца поправилась, наверное.

— О. Так ты болела? Тогда понятно, где пропадала всё это время.

— А ты прям волновался?

— Волновался.

Кэти хлопает мокрыми ресницами, а Лэнс отводит взгляд, явно смущённый.  
Что за…

— В смысле, у меня же нет твоего номера, чтобы спросить «как дела», и… не обращай внимания, просто непривычно видеть тебя без очков. У тебя такие красивые глаза, оказывается. Нет, в очках тоже хорошо, конечно, может, сегодня просто день такой, или свет так падает… — Он тяжело выдыхает и поднимает лицо к потолку. — В общем, забудь, пока я не совсем похоронил себя в твоих красивых глазах.

Смех получается сам собой, вполне естественный и искренний.  
Это тот самый Лэнс, которого она знает.  
Тот, который ей нравится.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Тогда не волнуйся, Астро-бой, твой рыцарь с _красивыми глазами_ в полном порядке.

— «Астро-бой»?

Лэнс всё ещё веселится. Улыбается ей, пока до Кэти в полной мере доходит ужасное.  
_Он не помнит_. Ни как они познакомились на самом деле, ни как ссорились, ни как мирились. Все те ночи и ту, последнюю.  
Ни-че-го.

— …забей, — говорит она севшим голосом, — это так, шутка для своих.

— Расскажешь?

Кэти смотрит на него, будто видит впервые. Это для неё «будто», а для Лэнса всё так и есть. Для Лэнса у них было несколько странных разговоров, несчастная выставка и наказание. _Ничего сверхъестественного_ , казалось бы. Но вот он здесь, перед ней. Настоящий. Может, впервые за долгое время.  
Может, впервые за долгое время она тоже настоящая.

Если это её второй шанс, то Кэти не собирается его упускать.

— Обязательно. Как насчёт того розового дайнера на перекрёстке, после занятий? И давай сюда мобильный, запишу тебе свой номер, чтобы не волновался больше.

Усмехнувшись, Лэнс вручает ей свой телефон. Всего несколько мгновений — ничтожно малых мгновений — Кэти чувствует тепло чужих пальцев, и не перестаёт думать об этом, пока не глядя набирает цифры.  
Она не подсматривает, когда возвращает телефон. Взгляд падает на экран сам собой. На этом экране она видит, что Лэнс записывает её контакт как «Пидж».

— Буду беречь как зеницу ока, — он театрально прижимает мобильник к груди. — Тогда встретимся после занятий.

Прежде, чем Кэти успевает обдумать увиденное, Лэнс возвращается обратно.

— Не хочу показаться странным, но у тебя нет ощущения, что мы знакомы гораздо дольше? Выглядит как плохой подкат, понимаю, просто… Не знаю даже.

А вот она знает. Оглядевшись, Кэти жестом просит его склониться пониже и загадочным полушёпотом спрашивает:

— Начнём с малого. Ты веришь в призраков?


End file.
